harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizarding school
In the wizarding world, there are several schools for teaching young witches and wizards magic. These schools generally only accept students from the country in which the school is based in, though some, like Durmstrang Institute, accept any student willing to learn there, but may have other restrictions in place, such as not allowing anyone who is Muggle-born. Traditionally, there has been a rivalry among the various magical schools, and, as such, most schools are hidden both from Muggles and outsiders, with those not in attendance only vaguely aware of the school's general location. The book An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe covers the publicly avalible information on various wizarding schools in Europe. Known wizarding schools General The three largest and most-well known schools in Europe are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in Scotland, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, located in France, and Durmstrang Institute, located in northern Scandinavia. These three schools are connected via a competition known as the Triwizard Tournament, with the winning school getting a trophy to take back home. Outside of Europe, known general magic schools include Mahoutokoro in Japan and an Brazilian wizarding school of unknown name as well as Salem Witchs' Institute in the U.S.A. (as mentioned in the 4th Book). Specific areas of study Outside of general education, the wizarding world offers specialised schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Broom Flying, Charm School, and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Though it is focused on a young wizard's general education, Durmstrang could, in a sense, be considered a specialised school as well, as it accepts students from a wider ranger of countries and is the only known school (excepting Hogwarts for one year) to offer a course in learning the Dark Arts. Behind the scenes *A Salem Witches' Institute is mentioned in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. However, it is unclear if this is meant to be a wizarding school, or rather some other sort of wizarding institution, such as an American wizarding counterpart to the real-world Women's Institutes. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Category:Magical schools